Force of Nature
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Hermione couldn't stop the thudding of her heart. Their connected hands and magic blending together. She was becoming his. There was no going back. No freedom. She could still taste him on her lips. Blood magic running through her veins.
1. Professor Tom Riddle

**Alright folks! I'm back and ready! Happy New Year! So I originally wanted this for Tomione fest but that didn't pan out as I wanted. So I'm bringing it here and making it to a full length story. Keep in mind Tom is 25 in this fic. I changed his birth year. ALSO: Hermione is a bit OOC due to it being 1953. So she doesn't have the same experience you'd expect out of CANNON Hermione. Its a very different time period. I do hope you all enjoy and leave your thoughts in the review section. This going to be very Au. Also this is rated M: Adult situations so please read at your own risk. As I don't censor anything.** ***winks* Edited.**

 _ **~Forces of Nature~**_

 **Professor Tom Riddle**

The high council of magic stared down at the 4ft of parchment laid out before him. Going over the record of Tom Marvolo Riddle. There across the room sat a young man, tall and dark haired. Eyes of dark stormy blue stared at the old man. His professional robes was black and impeccable.

"So Mr. Riddle correct me if I'm wrong. I just need to validate everything. You were born 1928 of December 31st?" The Old man asked.

"Correct, Sir." Tom didn't hesitate.

The high council nodded and proceeded. "Your current employment is at Hogwarts?"

Tom pursed his lips. "Yes."

"You are also a half-blood."

Inwardly Tom bristled, his fingers itching to curse the old fool.

"Correct, Sir." He said calmly.

Another check to the parchment. The older man peered at Tom, eyes serious.

"You are aware of the new law starting after this year. All half-bloods are to be wedded to muggle born witches. You will be appointed a bride by the high council of magic. The form I receive will let me know of who and we will continue from there." He said clearing his throat.

Then a few knocks hit the door. Tom peered curiously as a short middle aged woman strode forward with an envelope at hand. She gave the high council a timid smile and left the envelope in front of him. The woman left without a word.

Slowly the old man opened it, skimming through the parchment. A wry smile forming his lips.

"It appears your bride has been chosen for you. A young woman by the name of Hermione Granger. Though it seems that she just transferred to Hogwarts. She is a student. However, this is her final year and will be of age next month. I'm aware that there are rules against student-teacher relationships. Allow me to be frank Mr. Riddle, in no circumstances are you to pursue a physical relationship until after her graduation. You may have a meeting with her explaining what is to be expected for the upcoming year. As of now she will remain your intended. Is this clear, Mr. Riddle?"

The dark haired man let the words sink in, his face a calm expression but inwardly he was fuming. Bloodly ridiculous.

"Very clear, Sir."

The high council cleared his throat with a slight nod.

"Then you are free to go. Also there is a document that your intended needs to fill out. Grab it before you leave this department." His tone was dismissive.

Tom stood up, he hated this. He no doubt he would hate the girl as well.

 **A Month Later**

Hermione let out a breath of relief as she made it onto Hogwarts ground. The air was crisp as she strode forward to the entrance. She no doubt this year would be interesting. America had been her home for the longest time but she was ready to begin anew. Determination in her step, she went through the doors. Light brown eyes took in the surroundings, appreciating the unique building that is Hogwarts. An older man waited for her, a smile on his features.

"You must be Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." His tone was light. Hermione gave a nod of conformation.

"Likewise, are you Headmaster Dippet?" She inquired curiously.

He nodded and gestured her.

"Yes, do come forward. Must get you sorted. I imagine this will be a vast difference from your time in America. I'm sure you will catch on pretty quickly here." He stated while pushing the door open to the great hall. Hermione felt eyes on her immediately as she followed him to a stool. There were students watching from the tables with unveiled curiosity.

Headmaster Dippet gestured for her to take a seat in the center. Hermione took a seat, biting her lower lip nervously. While at her previous school, Wainwright Deacon of Magic was grand in its own sense, this was beyond. She continue to scan the room as the man spoke.

"Staff and students, here we just received our first transfer student from Wainwright Deacon of Magic, in America. Allow me to introduce, Hermione Granger." He stated as he grabbed the sorting hat from the table. "Let us begin to sort her to her house." The hat was placed on her head.

A shiver went over her as a voice drifted within her mind. ' **Well well, you are definably a promising student. Highly intelligent, not to mention a bit witty, however you have a courageous streak about you. I know you done your research of the houses here. You previously were a spinx core. Top of your year, a shame for them. Though you will succeed better here. I pronounce you.** ' The voice suddenly boomed out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A series a voices cheered on, applauding her. Some of the other shooting glares as she stood up. Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table where a man bout her age gave her a friendly smile. His dark hair was messy and deep green eyes were warm.

"Welcome Hermione. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He spoke from across the table.

She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

Tom Riddle watched his intended take a seat at the Gryffindor table. His expression stony, but calculating. If anything she was fairly attractive he noted. When she first came in, she carried herself with liquid determination. The dark robes accented her womanly figure quite nicely. The long curls of caramel color hair was pulled up. Her dark brown eyes were lit with amusement as she chatted away with the potter boy. He bit back a scowl. Out of all the houses to be placed in, Gryffindor. Though could've been worse. She could've been a Hufflepuff. Tom would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to finding more about her. As of now, she was still unaware that she is his. That is a conversation he would have with her later.

 **Later on**

Hermione walked into the girl's dormitory taking a seat on her bed where her trunk was. She felt exhausted. Sure the feast was delicious and the company was friendlier then she expected, but it felt like so much has happened in such a short amount of time.

"Hey Hermione, you okay?" A soft voice spoke from the other side of the room.

The young woman glance at the red headed girl whom introduced herself as Ginny Weasley earlier.

"Yeah just mentally preparing myself for tomorrow. I got herbology, charms and potions to start off." She said wryly.

Ginny strode towards her a smirk on her face.

"I heard that you made top ranks in America. So I think you'll do just fine here."

Ginny sat next her noticing a sudden pecking at the window. She opened the window and a black owl came through. Its yellow eyes peered at Hermione as it dropped an ivory envelope at her.

"Well you aren't surely my owl. Wonder who he belongs to." She said curiously. Hermione noted fine penmanship of her name on the envelope.  
After tearing it, she read slowly.

 _'Miss Granger,_

 _I request that we meet tomorrow evening at 4 in my office. I've much to discuss with you. Please be on time. Password is Ventus._

 _Professor Riddle_

 _P.S The owl, Nero belongs to me. Please give him a treat before returning him. He gets peckish.'_

Hermione frowned in confusion. 'Whatever for? Who is Professor Riddle?'

She stood up and lifted her trunk open, digging through. A plastic jar full of treats came to view. She pulled a couple out. The owl chirping in delight.  
Ginny opened the window after the owl finished. Hermione bit her lip.

"So who is Professor Riddle?" She asked

A flush colored the red headed witch a shy smile coming to view.

"One of the most attractive Professor in the school. Seriously his looks alone is enough to draw anyone in. Though he has a way of teaching especially with a voice like that." She said hurriedly.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well then, tomorrow should be interesting. All he did was request a meeting."

Ginny looked at her incredulously.

"Why? He isn't even our head of house. In fact our head of house is Professor Dumbledore; who is the Transfiguration Professor." She pointed out.

That definitely caught Hermione's attention.

"Which house?" She pressed, curiously.

Ginny bit her lip.

"Slytherin. Which is why I'm confused. Maybe he wants to offer you a higher course. As far as professors go here you'll notice that the interesting ones are Professor Riddle, and Professor Camus. Though I just received word that we have a new Ancient Runes Professor starting tomorrow. You see our original Professor Humpfrey passed away recently. It was sudden but he will be missed." She said sadly.

Hermione observed her, understanding.

"That's horrible, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure he would've liked you." Ginny said softly as she moved to her bed.

A yawn came out of her mouth. Hermione felt her eyes drop as her back touched the bed. Tomorrow will come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom shut the door of his office, wards going up immediately. Sunlight was starting to seep through the halls. There was barely any sound. Students still asleep at this early hour. He relished the fact, as he went into the great hall for some breakfast. He nearly did a double take as he spotted Hermione with her back towards him, face down reading what appeared to be a thick blue tome. How curious.

He passed her to his usual seat at the far end of the table. Automatically a cup of black tea and some pastries appeared before him. Bittersweet, just how he liked it. He also noticed that she still didn't acknowledge him in any shape or form. Must be a very good book if she is immersed.

Tom brought the cup to his lips and let the liquid flow down. He made an appreciative sound and suddenly her eyes landed on him. Confusion alit those brown eyes. Then a small smile. Good girl. Tom tilted his head and bit into the soft pastry, the custard sliding down to his lower lip. He held her gaze as he licked it with a single movement. She flushed and opened the book again. Predictable. Tom smirked whilst stirring his tea. He gather she was still finding it hard to look at him. After a few more bites he stood up, noting that her body froze and she tried hard not to look at him. He shook his head as he moved past her only to look over his shoulder.

"Remember 4 pm, Miss Granger. Have a good day." He said politely with a swish of his robes.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. That's him. Professor Riddle. A heavy weight settled into her stomach. It didn't make sense to her. Why couldn't he introduce himself like a normal professor? She felt her cheeks warm up as she recalled the way he licked his lips. Ginny wasn't lying.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. It wasn't the work no. It was this unnerving feeling at the pit of her belly. Hermione didn't understand how one person she didn't even know could make her feel so unsteady. She held onto her bag tightly, as she whispered Ventus to his office. It wasn't hard to find. Harry pointed out that it was in the dungeons, right as you made it to the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione didn't hide her intrigue of his office space. There were books everywhere. The lighting wasn't quite dim per se, but it wasn't full of the brightness of her dorm. The wall was adorn with tasteful art and portraits as well as framed documents. A noise caught her attention and she turned to see Nox perched on a stand, observing her with those vibrant yellow eyes.

"Well hello to you, Nox." She spoke softly with a smile.

The owl hawked at her. Hermione was about to reach her hand to touch him. A cold hand batted hers away.

"I wouldn't do that. He bites strangers, Miss Granger." A cool masculine voice drawled from behind her.

She turned swiftly staring up into dark blue eyes. Her heart was hammering at a fast pace. He was dressed in all black, his pale features bringing out the blue hues. His dark hair seemed longer than what she seen from that morning. She couldn't deny that he had a striking presence.

"You startled me, Professor." She responded folding her arms.

He gave her a apologetic smile.

"Please have a seat. I know you are most likely full of questions." He pulled the chair with a flick of his hand. Hermione sat down, still feeling the full weight at her belly.

Tom sat across from her pulling out an envelope. He also pulled out a series of documents from a folder. He skimmed through and looked at her beneath long lashes. There was silence. Then he gave a thoughtful hum, his fingers tapping the desk.

"There is no easy way to go about this." He started off and looked at her. If anything she looked more than alarmed by his words. She furrowed her brows.

"What are you trying to say, Professor Riddle?" She could feel the dread, her palms starting to sweat. He gave her a cold smile. Gauging her reaction.

"There is a new law starting next year that all muggle born witches of age to be wedded to half-blooded wizards. Hermione, you been selected as my intended." His words sounded so calm yet she could detect a faint underlying of coldness.

The color drained from her face. Hermione hastily stood up. Disbelief running through. No. No. No. She had so much to gain. There's no way she could get married. Not mention her professor at that. Still he was a complete stranger.

"Sit down, Hermione." His voice was hard all of sudden.

"You are my professor! There is no way!" She said as she sat back down.

He scoffed at her.

"You are of age and graduating next year. I need your signature on these forms." His tone was final.

Hermione felt sick as he pushed the envelope towards her. She opened it, reading through the document. It made this all the more worst. She would lose her freedom. Hermione clutched her hand into a fist, taking everything in.

Tom watched her steadily. He could feel her inner dilemma. It wasn't like he was happy about the prospect either. Still his hands were tied. They would be wed next year.

"How can you be so calm about this?" She all but sneered

"You know there are plenty of witches who would love to be in your place." He stated as a matter of fact.

Hermione glared at him, her magic flaring.

"I'm not like the other witches. I want my freedom."

Tom handed her the ink and quill, dark blue eyes hard.

"I can't promise you that I'll be a good husband but I can promise you that you will learn a lot from me. Sign them, Hermione." He said in cool voice.

She sighed and took the quill. The ringing in her ear made her bite her tongue hard. A coppery taste filled her mouth. She was going to be a Riddle come next year. The weight in her belly was more evident now as she signed her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed this! I promise more stuff is going to go down! You'll see! Anyhow share your thoughts! Till next time!**


	2. No Glory

~Force of Nature~

No Glory

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom watched as Hermione signed the last document. Her fingers tighten on the quill. He wondered if america had made her more independent in nature. True most witches here didn't have many choices in what they are allowed to do. What made this one so unique?

He pondered on that.

Hermione frowned and dropped the quill.

Dark eyes meeting his.

"So what now, Professor Riddle? Am I to surrender to your every whims in the dark corridors?" Her tone was harsh.

Tom didn't even have a class with her yet and already she was so mouthy towards him. He narrowed his eyes, standing up.

Tom didn't tolerate back talk from anyone. She wouldn't be an exception.

"I'd like for you to address me as Tom when we are alone. Also refrain from making such remarks. It is quite improper." He moved around the desk in two long strides.

The way her body tensed up was indication that she didn't trust his motives.

"There will be rules for us, Hermione. I won't just be a professor to you. The sooner you accept that, the easier this will come."

Hermione stood up as well, her magic flaring again.

"I didn't come here to be tied down. Especially to a complete stranger. I have plans! So excuse me for being unhappy! I won't be those stay at home witches!" She spat out.

Tom pulled her forward, her body flushed against his. His magic was lashing out. She snarled against his tight grip.

"Unhand me this instant!"

There was something about the way she fought against him. This witch was stubborn. Anyone else would react with excitement and complete surrender.

"It's too late for you, Hermione. You've already signed the pages. I need you to calm down." He tried to soothe her.

Merlin he would throttle her if she didn't cease.

She glared up at those stormy blue eyes.

"Yes! I signed! Not like I had a choice. This upcoming law is preposterous! A sad excuse for enslaving muggle witches. I may be tied to you but you'll find that I won't bend to you." She sneered.

It was at that moment Tom snapped. His pale fingers coming in contact with her slender throat while he took a handful of her wild hair. Fear took her features at his dark look of fury. He wasn't going to pretend.

"I don't give a damn, Hermione. Pray tell, how far do you think you can go? You are nothing. That is why you are in this predicament. So let me break this down for you. I won't force myself onto you but make no mistake I've no qualms on harming you if need be. Do I make myself clear, Hermione?"

The young witch swallowed, wincing at the discomfort. He was so close, his scent wafting through of parchment paper and something spicy she couldn't put a name to.

"You made yourself clear, Professor."

She said through clenched teeth. She didn't think she could dislike someone so much but he was unbelievable.

He frowned but released her. Going around to sit back down. He eyed the documents of her record. There was no denying that she had impressive marks. Still he'd like to see it for himself.

Tom noticed she was making no moves. Her eyes were drawn to the far side of the room.

"Something just moved over there." She said hastily.

Tom watched her carefully as he spoke in parseltongue. Daring his pet out of the corner. Hermione froze as his hissing seemed to echo in the room. A shiver went down her spine. He was a parselmouth. She didn't know to be disturbed or fascinated.

A medium sized green serpent made its way over towards them, softly hissing. Tom tilted his head, a smirk forming. She would be afraid. All witches fear snakes.

He was very much astonished when Hermione leaned down, arm outstretched. Nagini slithered closer and Tom watched intently.

Well I'll be damned.

"She seems to like you." He said softly

Hermione gave a wry smile.

"I have no fear of snakes. My mother used to have a big garden and every spring I would help her water them. We would get occasional snakes."

She held the serpent gently whilst moving back to sit down.

"So you are no ordinary professor."

He snorted at her words.

"Not at all. You'll find that I'm so much more."

She was about to respond with a snarky comment when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Tom waved his hand and the door opened. A tall man with short dark blond hair strode forward. Hermione peered up at him curiously noting he was incredibly attractive. His face looked like it was carved from stone, like some greek god. Those bluish green eyes were friendly. His red full lips curved in a smirk.

"I apologize for interrupting, Tom. Camus mentioned you would be here. There was something I required."

The young witch flushed when he winked at her. Oh merlin not another pretty face. She could already tell that she was going to put extra effort into her studies.

Tom gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mmmm I see. Well Miss Granger and I were finished anyways. Oh, do say hello to the new Ancient Runes Professor."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat when the man drew her hand to his lips. It felt like a cold burn.

"Callum Garrison." His thick accent was smooth. Tom remained impassive at the display.

"Hermione Granger." She responded as she drew her hand away.

No fricken way. Ginny is going to freak. Without another word she stood up, Nagini slithering from her lap to the ground.

Professor Garrison raised an eyebrow at the snake.

"Dare I even ask?"

Tom shook his head and gave Hermione a smile that made her pulse race unexpectedly.

"You are free to leave, Miss Granger. I'll see you tomorrow in class." His tone was friendly.

Hermione nodded and took her leave. This was beyond bonkers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callum let his polite facade drop the moment the girl shut the door. His eyes narrowed at the man before him. Slowly he strode closer, noticing Tom gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you did." His tone hard.

Tom shrugged, feigning indifference.

"What could I possibly have done now?"

The older man drew out his wand, threat clear.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you would be caught? Did you think removing the pendent will help hide everything? I know you have it, Riddle."

A cold laugh left Tom's lips.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about. However." He started while rising from his seat, dark magic filling the air. "It be unwise to test me, Callum. Consider this your only warning." His tone icy hard.

Nagini hissed at the older man, showing sharp fangs.

Those bluish green hues closed for a second then opened again a smile on his lips.

"This is far from over, Riddle." He promised and tucked his wand in his navy robes.

"There are forces at work here and I know you are behind them." He said as left the room.

Nagini slithered over to Tom, eyes wary.

There was a cold glint in his eyes, his face a calm expression. "It matters not if he is right. I can remove him if need be. Keep a close eye on him, Nagini." He whispered in parseltongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry nudged into Ginny, receiving a glare from her.

"What now Harry?!" She all but hissed.

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"I know you said you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend but can you hold off?"

She stared at him hard. A tic in her jaw.

"What did you do?"

Hermione watched the scene unfold from her point of view. They were still across from her. Shaking her head she could tell that Harry was about to get an earful from the redheaded witch.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"What? It's not my fault that Draco tripped down the stairs on the way to potions. I just happened to be behind him. Not my fault that his snake loving bestie was there to put the blame on me."

Snake loving bestie? Did he mean Tom?

Hermione pondered as Ginny pulled on his ear. Harry winced at the contact.

"I told you so many times to leave the Malfoy Prince Twins alone! You are lucky Abraxas wasn't there. You know how protective that git is of Draco. What did Professor Riddle do?" Ginny responded hotly.

Harry pulled away, rubbing at his ear. He detested when Ginny reacted like that. So he rolled his eyes.

"I have detention for the next week. He docked 25 points as well."

Hermione eyes widen as Ginny gapped at him dumbfounded.

"Harry!" Ginny said in outrage.

Then Hermione felt the underlying threat in her voice.

"Potter!" A smooth voice drawled out angry.

Hermione turned her eyes on the two attractive male figures coming their way. Both were in slytherin robes. The people in the great hall watched. The two had that aristocratic air about them. One was slightly taller with shoulder length light blonde hair and light blue eyes. The other had short white blonde hair with ice grey eyes. Ginny froze, glaring up at them. Harry raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes?"

The one with longer hair folded his arms, a cruel lift of his lips.

"I believe you owe Draco here an apology."

Harry scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"Draco has more than enough from me. I didn't even push him. Perhaps he needs to relearn to use those two left feet of his."

Hermione gasped at Harry's remark. The long haired one, known as Abraxas drew his wand out. Draco also drew his wand out, ready to attack.

"How dare you, Potter!" Draco sneered at him.

Ginny stood up, temper flaring.

"Enough Malfoy!" Hermione finally spoke out, also standing up, wand drawn and the two men took notice of her. Abraxas letting his gaze trail over her curiously.

Draco narrowed his grey eyes on her.

"Mind your business, Granger!"

Ginny moved so quickly to the other side, defensive.

"Or what will you do, Draco? Have Abraxas call Daddy Lucius to fight your battles for you?" She snapped

Draco looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Watch that mouth, Baby weasel!"

Abraxas took a step towards her, a cold smile on his face.

"Tread very carefully. If either of us catch you alone, don't think we'll go easy on you."

Harry started to laugh, his green eyes bemused.

"Dully noted. You are royalties and rich yada yada. Bye Malfoys." He turned back to his seat dismissively.

The brothers glared hatefully at Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"Look, can't you guys just let this be? Professor Riddle had resolved this."

Abraxas pursed his lips taking a step towards her.

"The next time Potter is out of line. I'll deal with him myself." He promised darkly.

He then turned around grabbing Draco and luring him out of the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the girls bathroom. Ginny in tow after her.

"So mind explaining what happened with you and Professor Riddle." She said bemused.

An irritated look crossed Hermione's features.

"He's an utter prat. That's all I'm going to say."

Ginny had a thoughtful expression.

"Is because you are muggle born?"

That had Hermione backtracking, eyes widening. How did she know?

Ginny gave her a knowing smile.

"I been around enough muggles to know. However, it doesn't bother me."

The red headed girl moved in front of the mirror, inspecting her face.

Hermione bit her lip, pondering if she should tell her. An image of Tom pulling her close in a threatening manner drifted in her mind.

No.

Still though it didn't stop her from mentioning the new Ancient Runes Professor.

"I've had the chance to meet our new Ancient Runes Professor." She started to say.

Ginny turned to face her, curiosity peeked.

"Well do tell."

"I suppose you could say that he's very charming in the sense that Professor Riddle is."

A wicked gleam lit her eyes.

"Oh so he's fuckable."

Hermione flushed at her words.

"Ginny!"

"Come off it Mione'. I'm aware that this is the 50s but learn to live a little." She murmur slyly.

The curly haired witch felt a shiver go down her spine. There was something about her phrase that had her thinking of dread once more. Hermione gave her a wry smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione found herself sitting in the middle row with Ginny and Harry. The room to Ancient Runes getting full with each passing moment. She survey the area. Noting that it was a big space divided into two sections of four. There was a portrait staring back at them, which resembled a starry night. How odd.

Then a creaking of the door shutting had her turning her head. A pleased murmur of female students echoed as Professor Garrison made his way through the front of the room.

Ginny's grip on her quill snapped. Oh hell. Hermione inwardly groaned. It was definitely going to be a long day.

The older male had an intimidating presence. Not quite in the way Professor Riddle did. A sly smile lit his marble face. His dark blonde hair was damped, in two toned dress robes of grey and navy. His stance was relaxed as he scanned the students. His deep voice like velvet across the room.

"Welcome to Ancient Runes. I'm Professor Garrison."

Hermione felt herself wince when Ginny kicked her from under the table. A scowl on her face, she mouthed 'What?'

Ginny gestured to the professor, earning an eye roll from Hermione.

"Is there something you wish to share, Miss Granger?" Drawled out Professor Garrison

The busy haired witched flushed in embarrassment. His sea green eyes was hard.

"No. Sorry, Professor." She finished lamely.

"I'll let each of you know. I don't tolerate interference with my teachings. If this is something anyone can't handle then feel free to leave."

Nobody moved at his icy words. There was something about the way he held her gaze a few seconds longer that had Hermione shuddering.

Drawing out his wand he dimmed the lights a bit. Clearing his throat, he peered at his students.

"Can anyone tell me what the method behind a Glyph is?"

The class was silent for a few moments. Hermione shook her head drolly. Come on now. Then she raised her hand. To which he nodded for her to go on.

"When using runes, the magic enforced is used to create a glyph which is inscribed onto an object." Hermione stated.

Professor Garrison tilted his head and gave her a charming smile.

"Right you are, Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor."

The class carried on. Professor Garrison gave his students a long lecture, along with demonstrating how to use a glyph.

Hermione watched, intrigued. His method was precise and he caught her gaze, letting his magic flow over. The object being a silver goblet with a sapphire embedded in the center. It glowed a pale yellow, the glyph inscription etching within. Ginny sucked in a sharp breath besides Hermione. Clearly in awe.

Harry rolled his eyes. Then the ringing echoed in the room signaling everyone that class was over. Professor Garrison released the rune. A hard line on his lips as he stared at his students.

"Be sure to read all five chapters. You will be tested. Anyone who fails will receive a solid T." He said without warmth.

Hermione packed her stuff up. Not worried. An icy cold rush washed over her, realizing that she had Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Riddle. Oh no. After yesterday meeting she was dreading having a class with him. Harry nudged her, concern in those green hues.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione gave him a timid smile.

"Oh nothing. Just lost in my thoughts."

Ginny locked an arm through hers.

"Come on, we gotta go see Mr. Goodlooking. Otherwise he'll give all of us detentions. Harry's already on his shite list as it is."

"He really needs to pull that stick from his arse. Acting like he owns this school. Annoying prat." Harry said through clenched teeth.

They walked together. Down the stairs. Hermione could feel her pulse racing, nerves frayed. They were so close. She wanted to turn back.

Harry stopped outside the large black door. He turn slightly, eyeing the two.

"Let's get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Control

**Welcome back everyone! Here is some more Tomione! If ya haven't checked out the Valentine's one-shot "Into Dust", please do! I like to thank everyone who has review\fav\follow my story thus far! You guys are awesome! Reminder this is rated M: Adult situations aka sexy times…ohhhh yeah I own nothing but this plot in my head. *Edited***

 _ **~Force of Nature~**_

 **Control**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry led the way into a very large classroom that had an empty space off to the left side of the room. A cherry oak wooden desk was to the front of the room with 4 rows of tables. Professor Riddle was at the front in his seat, paying no mind to the arrival of his students. An emerald green tome was open before him. Hermione let her gaze wander over his form. The attractiveness more apparent. His dark hair was brush off to the side, dressed again in all black but stylized differently. Nothing seemed off.

Ginny dragged her down to the second row. Draco shoving past them with a sneer to the front with Abraxas who flat out ignored them. Harry rolled his eyes taking a seat. There was complete silence in the room. Which made Hermione feel very uneasy. It wasn't normal for a classroom to be this eerie in silence. She glanced at Harry who appeared to be careful with his expression, so odd. Ginny didn't move an inch, her expression was almost blank. What the hell. When she turned back to the front her face drain of color.

There Professor Tom Riddle was staring hard at her, his gaze boring deep into hers. The intensity of his dark blue eyes didn't make her feel welcome. Then it felt like the inside of her mind was slowly being picked apart. She clenched her fists on her thighs. This wasn't right. She knew what he was doing. Instinctively Hermione tried to put up a wall, wincing as she did so. Tom raised an eyebrow, taken aback. A smirk came across his lips and he released his hold over her mind. Standing up, Tom walked slowly in front, his tome long forgotten.

"This term will be vastly different than previously. I will hand pick your partners this time. You'll remain with this partner throughout this term. In fact for your upcoming project, you will need to use said partner. Let me remind you that no such childish play will be tolerated or you will be facing dire consequences. Now let's begin." His voice carried silky smooth baritone in the room.

Hermione turned to look over her many classmates wondering who he going to pair her with. They all had same faraway look. Anger fueled in her veins, she focused her attention back to her soon to be husband. He continued to speak, arms folded as he peered at the class in indifference.

"Ginerva Weasley, you'll be paired with Lionel Lovegood. Hmm Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger with Abraxas Malfoy." It was like the sound of his voice faded when she closed her eyes. To be paired with the aristocratic prat. Still no matter. She'll not fail this class. A distant ringing brought her attention back to Tom.

"Now everyone with your partner. To the open area. Your next task shall begin." He finished saying.

Everyone stood up and walked to the other side of the room.  
Abraxas gave Hermione a disinterested look before staring back Tom. Harry and Ginny as well as some of the other had partial glazed expressions. Hermione felt her magic simmer with anger. Why were only the she and the Slytherin mates unaffected? What is this?  
Tom moved slowly, his wand drawn, his deep blue eyes indifferent.

"Now we will be going over a couple of new defensive spells. Something to help with your upcoming project. Now what do you do when facing a particular type of creature that emits a deadly lure?"

To his left a boxed figure came to view. He tapped it open. A shrill scream echoed in the room. A long hooded ash grey cloak figure appeared. The hood came down, reveling a hairless feminine silver face with blood red eyes and sharp pointed fangs. Hermione felt the color drain from her face as fear sunk in. Her other mates didn't react. Tom precedes to walk up to it, eyes cold. The creature hisses in warning, its arms moving in a circular motion. A raspy whisper coming out of its lips. Hermione watched, transfixed.

"Unlure in infinitum." Tom spoke with a flick of his wrist.

A jet black light coming through and englufing the creature. It shrill screech sounded like thunder until it faded. The body hits the ground and disintegrates into nothing. Hermione could feel the pulse in her veins. This was unusual. She knew her previous classes of defense against the dark arts were nothing compared to this. It was intense and frightening to say the least.

When Tom turned to face his class, there was nothing to give away his thoughts. As if he didn't feel anything. His eyes suddenly met hers. The trickling sensation of something brushing within her, had her glaring back at him. Not again.

"Miss Granger, please see me before you leave." He said suddenly, taking her off guard.

Abraxas shifts uneasily next to her. She folded her arms with a curl of her lips in annoyance. Tom then turned around waving his wand then a giant hour glass appeared. The red sand falling through. His voice carried across the room, soft baritone.

"This is everyone's timer. Three days until it fills up. You and your partner will learn to defend yourselves against creatures of the like. If you are unable to do so you'll receive a T. I daresay that each of you will make an effort. That'll be all."

Then there was that ringing once again. It didn't even seem that time has passed. Everyone started to go. Hermione stood in the same spot. Until all that remained was herself and Tom. There was that unnerving silence that filled the room. He was leaning on the wall, not directly looking at her. A smirk came across his lips.

"Very little people can withstand my prodding." He remarked.

That had anger bubbling once more. Hermione took a few steps forward. Eyes narrowed, lips curling in disgust.

"It's barbaric how you treat your students. I ought to speak to the headmaster about it." She snapped.

He peered at her giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Alas I agree to disagree, Hermione. It's quite effective to say the least. Now how do you expect I keep my students in line if they are easily distracted? Hmm see I outlined this room specifically. Their mind is more focused on the task and no harm involved."

"You can easily snap their mind! Not to mention you hold the majority of my classmates. That's too many for one to hold-"

"Be as it may. I'm more than capable of dealing with my students. I've been doing it since way before you arrived." He cut her off, annoyance seeping in his voice.

Hermione huffed, anger not receding.

"It's unethical. You have no right!"

Suddenly a pale hand yanked her by the collar of her robe, their bodies nearly touching. His voice had a slight edge that caused her heart to thud violently within her chest.

"I'm aware that you are unused to my methods. However, you don't get to ever question my authority. I alone decide what's right or wrong for my students. I don't need your permission for anything. Am I clear, Miss Granger?"

The subtle angry magic bristle between them. A clash of different energies. Hermione didn't back down, perhaps a bit naive on her part. Her voice was just as hard. The smaller hand raising to remove his. The simple touch of their skin felt electrical.

"Are we back to that, Tom? You can't have it both ways."

Tom snarled pushing her to wall, invading. The movement causing the hair to stand upon her neck. Her face falter at his cold expression. She winced at the wand digging into her skin. Maybe she pushed too far. He leaned down, lips at her ear. To anyone would seem very intimate of an action. Yet his words were dark and threatening. She could smell the spicy scent of him. It distracted her.

"I don't care if you are a student or not. Cross me once more and I will have you begging me for mercy."

A little heat crept through at the notion. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing. He was bluffing. Tom pressed closer to her, his leg sliding between hers. Hermione gasped at the contact, shock flooding as well a heated blush. This was unbecoming.

"Is that a threat, Tom?" She found her voice, trying hard to be unwavered.

"You'll find that I don't make idle threats. Don't go picking battles you can't win." He muttered darkly.

His wand shifted from her body, and he whispered a spell. Hermione felt the ringing within her mind come at full force. A soundless scream came from her lips. Yet no one came. No one could've saved her from his attack. Tom held onto her as she screamed, his hand ran soothingly through her wild curls. A few seconds passed and her body began to twitch.

A malicious smile crept on his face. Her mind was fighting back. This wasn't legilimens, not per se. It was a step down, Kerulimens. Without the dive into the many layers of a person mind. Painful to say the least. Though she was fighting every inch back. An occulmens. How very intriguing. How did she learn so quickly?

Another moment passed before he released his hold on her. A shaky breath escaped from her. Tom pulled back to look at her. His expression of mock concern. She shivered but not from the cold. Everything was screaming at her to escape from him. To back down. His voice was soft, a vast difference with the look in his deep dark blue eyes. It wasn't natural.

"You will learn in due time that it doesn't have to be this way."

She flinched at the reminder that she was going to be tied down to him. Tom continue to run his hand through her messy hair. It was softer than he thought.

"I could teach you to be so much more than you think. Wouldn't that be better, Hermione?" He questioned and her face turned cold.

"Save it, Tom. I don't want nor need anything from you. It's clear you have a hidden agenda. I'm just another factor you'll try to use." She tried to break away to no avail, body weak.

Tom regarded her, face impassive.

"It's only a matter if time. Though here is the kicker, Hermione. I don't follow any rules but my own."

She sneered, not liking his tone.

"You are a right prat, Tom Riddle. It's only been a few days but I can see right through you."

He leaned down, lips so very close to her. Tom felt her tense at the closeness. Feel her magic brushing against his like cold static. So defensive. He could imagine his proximity making her pulse race.

"Stubborn little Gryffindor. You can't see what you don't know. America has shaped you that I can see. Wholly gifted and intelligent yet so innocent."

He gave her a sinful smile that borderline appeared dark by nature. His cold hand trailed from her hair to grip her chin delicately. A thumb brushing over her parted lips.

Hermione flushed. A sudden urge to flee. This was the same man who cursed her not only mere minutes ago. Why was he being so forward now? She imagine biting him wouldn't go over so well.

"Let me go. This is inappropriate." She said breathy in tone.

A curve of his lips made her heart skip a beat. Indeed he knew.

"Do you feel nervous, Hermione?"

Well no shite. If any staff or student were to come across them in such a setting, wouldn't bode well for either of them.

"You are still my professor, Sir."

Tom inhaled, catching the scent of jasmine petals and burning sage. Not overwhelming like what other girls prefer to use. It was distinctive and alluring. He licked his lips, noticing that her gaze followed. She was not immune to his charms.

"I'm aware."

Rules be damned. The forbidden always been so tantalizing. Still, a taste wouldn't hurt. Tom brushed his lips over hers, a bare caress of lips. Hermione's lips tingled. A shock gasp was let out followed by a searing pain upon his cheekbone. Shock was clear on his features. Did she really just strike him?

Hermione scowled at Tom, voice incredulous.

"For Merlin sake! You are unbelievable!"

Tom shook his head, a hand rubbing his cheek. Definitely too early for this.

"Just leave, Hermione."

She huffed at him and pushed past to the door.

"This won't happen again, Tom."

He raised an eyebrow at her then gave her a curt nod. Sounded like a challenge.

"We'll see about that." He said dismissively. She rolled her eyes then walked out.

xxxSaturday morningxxx

Tom woke up. Nagini hissing at him softly. A groan left his lips as he stretched on his rather large bed. He peered at the glowing eyes of his famliar.  
'Its here' the serpent hissed out. Tom let his fingers trail over Nagini's skin. It was smooth but cool to the touch.

"Hmm I must make my move tonight then." He responded in a raspy hiss.

Tom stood up, his upper body bare.

The room was icy upon his skin. He didn't flinch. Didn't react as he walked into his bathroom. Turning his shower on with a flick of his wrist. The water heated as he stripped completely. Stepping inside a relieved sigh left his mouth. Heat searing his entire body. Lathering soap into his dark locks, Tom pondered about his plans.  
Five more weeks until the new moon. It would be time to act. There were only three items left to gain before then. Making the Arvis Obivicis will be the stepping ground.

He rinsed off. Now completely clean. Time went by and Tom could feel the temperature drop of the water. He turned it off stepping out. Using magic he dried completely. Summoning his clothing. A forest green shirt with a black thick sweater with dark slacks. He ran a hand through his dark locks, parting it to shape where it will stay in place.

A sharp knock on his door had Tom pursing his lips. He strode over in a few steps, opening the door. His eyes cold at the intruder.  
Draco tried not to flinch at the older man giving him a dark look.

"I apologize for bothering you so early, professor. Abraxas made it clear I was to deliver this to you." He rushed out, passing him a small wooden box.

Tom peered at the object with cool interest.

"From Lucious, I assume."

Draco nodded taking a step back.

"He also said he'd be in touch with you shortly. Most likely in a day's time."

Tom ran his thumb over the box, mulling over the words.

"I see. Well you are dismissed, Draco."

He then shut the door in his face.

xxxLater on that dayxxx

Hermione was running, keeping an even breath. Her wild hair blowing with the wind. The autumn air was crisp. She failed to notice a person leaning down, causing her to fall atop of said person. Mortification swept through her as she stared into the surprise beautiful sea green eyes of Professor Garrison. The dark blue skirt she wore was riding up to where her legs were showing a great amount of skin. He groaned from beneath her. Instinctively, his hand brushed against her exposed skin. Her heart hammered into her chest.

"Miss Granger please remove yourself."

An icy voice drawled from behind her. She recognized it instantly. She muttered her apologies while bringing herself to her full height. She turned to face an angry Tom Riddle.

"Good day to you, Professor Riddle." She said lamely while fidgeting.

Tom took a step towards her, face impassive. Eyes cold.

"What you did was borderline inappropriate. It reckons a detention." Tom said curtly.

Professor Garrison stood up, while dusting off the dirt from his long coat.

"It's best to pay attention. Where are you headed in such a rush?"

Hermione flushed under both of their stares.

"The astronomy tower."

They peered at her. Professor Garrison with mild disbelief and Tom with a suspicious frown.

"Whatever for?" Professor Garrison asked.

Hermione sighed and pointed towards the sky. The two looked up.

"A meteor shower is supposed to come through. I wanted to see it before it happens."

Tom frowned. Was that all?

Professor Garrison sighed.

"How tragic. Someone as intuitive as you ought to be more adventurous than this."

Hermione gapped at him. Tom's jaw ticked. He had enough.

"Miss Granger, follow me."

He started toward the east entrance. Hermione felt her heart stuttered. She was in deep. Tom was angry. Still what type of punishment could he have? A flush of her cheeks burned as she recalled their last moment. The brush of his lips on hers, the sting of her hand as she slapped him. Damn. He is angry. She timidly said her goodbyes to Professor Garrison.

Then she followed her intended. The silence was palatable. Her nerves on edge. It didn't take long to reach his office.  
He gestured for her to take a seat. Her legs felt like heavy sand weighing her down. She took a seat.

Tom didn't say anything for the first couple of minutes. His dark blue eyes raking over her frame. They were unforgivingly icy. Hermione pursed her lips  
His tone was like a whiplash to her already wrecked nerves.

"How do you supposed I punish you for such an act?"

The room felt so small and Hermione dug her nails into the armchair. His question left in the air.

She bit her lip. Careful with her words.

"It was an accident, Tom. Nothing more nothing less. There is no reason for this."

Tom raised an eyebrow then clicked his tongue.

"I have all the reason for this."

Hermione didn't like the way his eyes flashed before he knelt in front of her. His hands on both of armrest, caging her in. The act itself was dominant. He meant to scare her into submission. She could feel his breath on her skin, the scent he carried, the magic of his brushing against her.

"There I was going about my day, and what do I find? My bride to be shamelessly atop of another professor in a compromising manner. My bride who happened to strike away my advance the day before. So yes, tell me why I shouldn't punish you for your actions." His tone was clipped.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Her temper getting riled.

"In case you forgot, it was you who said that you wouldn't advance on me. That there be rules for us. You can't have it both ways, Tom. I won't do it."

Tom snarled. Yanking her forward by her locks.

"So you think that excuses you from your behavior?"

Hermione flinched at the action, instantly going for her wand. The point jabbed upon his chest in warning.

"Release me, Tom."

He stilled not moving but his eyes tinted red. A mocking smile in place.

"That's cute thinking you could harm me."

Instantly Hermione felt his magic seeped into her as he let her go. The sharpness pressed into her like electrical currents. It was painful and she cried out, dropping her wand. Clutching herself. Then a moment passed and the pain stopped completely. The vision swirled and she groaned into her hands.

Tom watched intently. The soft baritone voice dark.

"Oh Hermione, we are just getting started"

Then her vision went black. His voice nothing but an echo inside her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **It's about to go down. Ahem. The punishment. Soooooo please send ya thoughts, tell yo friends! Buy my mixtape ahahaha noooooo. I don't have one. However feel free to look up these few songs. I got inspired.**

 **Don't Let Go – The Tech Thieves**

 **All You Are – Memtrix**

 **Panic Switch – Silversun Pickups**


	4. Disarm You

**Welcome back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav and followed! You guys are awesome! I apologize for the long wait! I been working on this and a few other stories and mannnnn it took forever! Anyhow feel free to share any thoughts an enjoy!**

 _ **~Force of Nature~**_

 **Disarm You**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom carried the unconscious woman through the back of his office where there was a door connecting to his room. Using wandless magic, it opened and he walked right in. He approached his king sized bed that was immaculately covered with a thick silver and green comforter with silver sheets. He set her down observing her unconscious form. Tom couldn't deny that she was quite attractive for a muggle witch. Those pale pink lips, recalling how soft they were. The wild curls were left in array. That smooth porcelain skin. Still at the same time, Hermione annoyed him to no end. He never met a witch that didn't know how to hold their tongue. Oh sure Minerva had a slight bit of attitude but not compared to this young witch.

Hermione stirred, the steady rise of her chest apparent. Tom peered at the witch, a thought coming across his mind. Perhaps he could fuel it. He heard that sleep paralysis was terrifying for people. What better way to punish her than that. Tom always enjoyed invoking fear in others. She would crack. His hand brushed over her cheek. The touch itself feather like. Sending his dark magic into her.

Something akin to a jolt had Hermione opening up her eyes. Confusion flickering in those brown hues. She was in a room she was unfamiliar with. Suddenly a dark figure flashed past her making her heart skip a beat. Then she tried to move, her eyes widening in horror. Ice cold fear overcame her in a rush. Her body wouldn't respond.

Once again that figure moved across the room, a dark laugh echoing off the walls. Hermione shut her eyes trying to will away her fear. The panic within her bubbling at the surface. The sound became eerily quiet. Hermione slowly opened up her eyes. A scream catching up at the back of her throat. There before her was the vermillion filled eyes that screamed monster. A hand closed over her throat in a vice grip and a pale face smiled down menacingly at her. A shock of magic surged forward, encasing her. The pale yellow hue surrounded causing the figure to vanish and Tom came into view.

Shock was etched into his handsome features. Yet his hand didn't stray from her throat. Instead he composed himself and gave her a dark look. He didn't take kindly to be upstaged by anyone. Let alone his own student. Hermione felt everything clicked. Her eyes narrowed spitefully.

"How dare you." She snarled

Tom glared at her. His voice cold.

"Don't you dare, Granger. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Hermione thrashed beneath him, trying to get away.

"I swear if you don't let me go, I'll have you ruined." She threaten with a harsh tone.

Oh how he would love to just snap her pretty little neck. Yet as fulfilling that thought was, he rather let her suffer indefinitely. He shifted above her letting her feel the heavy weight as he pinned her down. She winced and bared her teeth at him. A mocking smile curved his lips.

"Oh, who would ever believe you? Don't you realize that I perfected this facade? Your words would hold nothing over mine."

Hermione flinched at him. Trying to think fast but Tom leaned down, his lips a breath away from hers. A hot flush crept on her face. Was he going to kiss her again? Instead his words continued, like sharp knives trailing across her skin. He was more than dangerous. Tom was a lethal combination of darkness and silk.

"Tell me, Hermione. Are you intact?"

The witch glared at him, the heat not leaving her face. How dare he ask something like that. She was livid beyond anything. So of course she didn't hold back the sharpness of her tongue.

"Fuck you, Tom!"

Tom tsk, a hand yanked her tresses harshly causing the brunette to cry out.

"You would like that wouldn't you. Allowing me to strip you bare and as you shiver, let me do unimaginable things to you." Tom said darkly. His words making Hermione blood rush.

She felt attracted to him. There was no denying that but it didn't change that he was a nightmare.

"You are sick. As if I would ever do that." She snapped defensively.

Tom pressed his lips into her throat, flicking his tongue for a taste. Hermione gasp at the unexpectedness. It was an entirely new sensation to her and she couldn't help the shiver that crept across her. Tom trailed his tongue down leaving a hot burning trail within the inexperienced woman. It was heady if he were to admit it. The throbbing of her pulse was exquisite beneath his tongue. It was fear and intrigue build into one.

Hermione felt her body betraying her. The hot warmth building up beneath her knickers. She didn't understand. Tom grounded his body atop of hers very slowly. It was like a sharp pulsing need overcame her and burned right through her. A foreign sound escaped those lips. It made Tom smile into her heated skin wickedly.

"Look at how you unravel before me. I don't have to be your enemy."

Hermione bolted up at his words. Shame washing over her like a ice cold bucket of water. Tom rolled to the side, peering at her with a heated gaze.

"I can't do this." She stated.

Tom frowned.

"Perhaps not now. Though nothing won't keep me from having you once we are wed."

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't change anything. You are conundrum."

Tom couldn't stop the deep velvet chuckle that came from his mouth. Oh she had no idea.

"I suppose you are right. However, you can rest assured that as long as you obey me then we won't have any problems."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, temper flaring.

"Fat chance that. I get you think so highly of yourself because you are so much older Tom. It doesn't matter. I will still set out for my plans."

Tom scoffed at her.

"Your plans don't matter to me. Just as long you stay out of my way."

Hermione was about to respond when a box on the nearby table started to shake violently.

Peeking their interest. Tom cursed and hastily stood up and crossed the room in two long strides. Hermione blinked at the sheer orange hue that it started to emit.

"What is that?" She asked

Tom frowned and whispered under his breath. The box stilled, light dimming. He ran his finger over the inscription on the side.

"It doesn't pertain to you. Take your leave, Miss Granger."

His tone was rough and he didn't look at her when she stood up with a huff.

"Wasn't like I asked to be here." She snarked.

Tom turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers in cold irritation.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Speak another word then it'll be 50. I'll see you for detention on Monday." He opened the door.

Hermione felt rage boiled as she stormed out muttering under breath. Bloody prick.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom clicked the door shut. Calling out Nagini with a hiss. The serpent slither forward. Tom held onto the box. He whispered a spell, shrinking it to a small size. He stashed it away in his robes. The ivory triangular pendent he slipped within his pant pocket. Moving to his desk he grabbed a vial containing a burgundy shade of liquid. He stashed it inside his robes. Along with various petals of pholox roots. He walked through the door out his office. Up the many flight of stairs. It was nearing sundown.

"We only have a spare amount of time." Tom spoke in parseltounge.

Nagini followed as Tom began to walk briskly towards the forbidden forest. The air was icy against his skin. A warm pulse flickered through his pants. Nagini moved ahead as if sensing something from afar. They were halfway through the forest. Tom drew out his wand and continue to move quickly. A howl echoed within the wooded area. Nagini let out a warning hiss from a distance.

Tom could hear the stream of water from where Nagini was at. He could feel the pendent go hot within his pocket. So very close.  
Soon he was at the entrance to a cave. Nagini let out another hiss. Tom strode with purpose. Wand out.

"Lumos"

The light brimmed the darkness. A feminine voice was singing. Tom harden his features. The siren. Nagini followed closely. They came upon a lush waterfall. The scene of wild grass and colorful flowers about. It was serene. It was also a deadly trap. The siren was turned away from Tom. The long wet dark hair stuck to her back. Her singing stronger than before. Tom felt himself get weary, body feeling heavy. It made him angry.

His magic swirled dangerously. An he pulled out the small wooden box. The siren turned. Her beautiful appearance didn't diminish the angry surge he felt. She started to screech at him. In fact he felt even more murderous. Stupid creature.

The box glowed orange as he opened it. The siren's red eyes widen in horror. Her sudden screech muted. Nagini taking advantage of her distraction. Struck once, twice, and then thrice. The venom sinking into her bloodstream. She collapsed to the water. The red blood seeping into the blue, turning into an off orange color. Tom walked toward her, a curve of his lips smiled, as he admire Nagini's work.

The water came to his knees. Roughly he pulled her body from the water. The red of her eyes rolling back as he did so. She didn't fight him. With one hand he pulled the vial from his robes. He uncorked it with his mouth with a small pop. The liquid slid down her throat. She wasn't quite dead yet. Soon she would be.

Tom watched in morbid fascination as her body began to convulsing. A few moments passed. Then a navy blue gem came from within which he took. He dropped her back into the water. Waving his wand, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Avada Kedavra"

The jet of green hit her and she sunk down. Nagini hissing contently. Tom moved out of the water, around the scattered flowers. There at the back was a chalice. Tom grabbed it, staring hungrily at the intricate markings. The gem throbbed and he put it inside. Along with the pholox roots.

"Nagini come."

He lowered to the ground as Nagini came forward. Tom tilted the chalice to the serpent. His mouth opening to drop the siren's blood inside from the sharp fangs. After letting eight sizable drops, Tom withdrew. Pointing his wand at the ingredients. The pendent quivered. His eyes closed as he focused.

"Siren detrahet me animae ploratu amarissimo. Da mihi in omnibus. Detrahet me extrema momenta daturum." Tom spoke over three times.

His magic thrummed and inside the gem melted with everything. He brought the chalice to his lips. The hot liquid seared on its way down his throat. Tom opened his eyes in alarm. The legs giving out under him. Nagini slithered over him prospectively. Hissing as Tom thrashed upon the ground. His piercing scream nothing but an echo.

The pain felt like it went on endlessly. It was as if he was transitioning into another being completely. Like his own DNA rearranged itself. He burned like nothing before. Then he blacked out.

It could've been hours later that Tom came to. The way everything felt was different. He couldn't quite pinpoint it yet. Nagini turned her eyes on him, softly hissing. Tom became perplexed as he struggled to sit up. She nudged him.

"I'm fine."

He blinked several times before raising to his full height unsteadily. He drew out his wand. He pointed it at Nagini, who flicked her tongue at him.

"Shhhh. Steady, love. Wingardium Leviosa."

Tom frowned when the spell failed. His wand didn't react. He tried it again. Nagini peered up at him. Tom pressed his fingers to his temple groaning. Surely this couldn't be permanent. Shite. His magic was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione shivered as she rubbed her hands around her arms hastily. Ginny was humming a melody that sounded way off key. Harry was flipping through his book, scribbling notes onto his parchment. Hermione bit her lip, he looked like he was dying for help.

"Are you sure you don't need my help, Harry?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It won't be much of help if he gets the answers."

Hermione scoffed.

"Don't take me for the fool. I'm only offering help not a easy way out."

Harry turned to face her.

"I appreciate it but I can do this. Besides you got mail from Professor Garrison. Ginny shove off already."

She huffed at him then strode out the common area. Up the girls dorms. Hermione watched with a slight frown.

"She'll get over it. I just can't be around her when I'm trying to work. Anyhow here." Harry passed her the white envelope.

Hermione ran her thumb over her name curiously. She gave Harry a timid smile.

"Thanks! I'll head back upstairs. Bye Harry."

She took her leave. As Hermione's back hit the bed she tore the edge with a swipe of her finger, wincing as she drew blood. Oh bloody hell.

Instantly she sucked on the cut, running her tongue over it a couple times. The bitter sweetness hitting her palate. She ignored it. Hurriedly she pulled the document out. Reading it. It was as almost as if she could hear the thick accent within her mind.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _My apologies if this recieves you late. However, Professor Riddle got to you before I could cut in. I do hope that he didn't go too rough on you. Now I believe we should discuss this more since the incident occured between us both. Let's say on the morrow before your first class. My door will be open for you. Till then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Garrison_

Hermione sighed as she recalled the events of earlier. It didn't stop the rush of heat creeping across her face. The way Tom made her heart race with his tongue upon her skin. She groaned turning face first into her pillow. Will tomorrow grow worse? She'd find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh. So yes there is a bit of a problem with Tom. Which he won't take kindly to. On one hand his plan does work ish with a bit of an issue. I also want to make something very clear. Tom has not made any Horcruxes nor does he intend to in this fic. While he still fears death, he has another idea that will be better in findings. Yes, he has murdered his relatives in cold blood and covered it up. Which will be explained later on. Oooooo so much to come. Hermine keeps saying she has plans as well and I know everyone is curious. That will come up as well because it is an important factor. Soooooo yes more. Please send your thoughts! Till then! Ta ta loves!**


	5. Observer

**Yoooooo! I'm back! Sorry it has taken me forever! Anyhow here is the chapter you been waiting for my dears! Have fun! Share your thoughts, fave, follows XD**

 ** _~Force of Nature~_**

 ** _Observer_**

Tom tried again with a flick of his wrist. Rage bubbling within him. Nagini backed away, cautious of her master. The spell didn't work. It's been over hours and dawn was quickly approaching. Tom furiously tossed the goblet against the cavern wall, yelling in outrage. A shrill sound echoing without him realizing it. Nagini hissed at the sound of her master. Her sharp fangs flashing dangerously at Tom.

Tom blinked in surprise. Did he just screeched as a siren? Slowly he approached Nagini, noticing she coiled her body defensively.

"Shhhh I'm not going to hurt you. " he spoke with a soft hiss.

A hand reaching out to touch her gently. Nagini relaxed under his soft caress. There was a soft hiss in return and a flicker of her tongue against his skin. He sighed, at a loss of where to even begin. Still he could see the sunlight starting to seep through the cave. It was best to go. He'd have to spend the rest of time figuring out this issue. His eyes stared at Nagini.

"Let's go home."

The serpent flicked her tongue, following Tom down the cavern, closer to the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A solid sneeze came from Professor Garrison. The dusty book reaching inside his nostrils in an annoying sense.

"Oh bullocks! This is pointless!" He said icily slamming the book.

Hastily he stood up. The Amber dragon heart core of his wand slashing through the air, the incantation nonverbal. The specs of greenish gold alit. When suddenly Hermione burst through the door nearly colliding with the spell. Lighting fast he shut it down, narrowing his hard sea green eyes upon her.

"Miss Granger. It's impolite to just waltz in unannounced. "He spat harshly.

She faltered at his tone, instantly becoming defensive.

"If I'm not mistaken Sir. You asked me to come."

Two strides was all it took to have Professor Garrison pinning Hermione to the wall, wand place upon her chest. His green eyes were icy. It reminded her of how Tom would react, except Tom made her shuddered for an entirely different reason. This man made her blood run cold.

"How true. Though that mouth of yours will get you in trouble. It's unbecoming of a muggle witch to snark like a rabid mutt."

That made Hermione gasp. He knew of her ancestry.

"You know. "

His smile was cold.

"It's no secret here, Hermione. Everyone knows what dirty blood you carry. Did you think that coming from America made you immediately special? I knew it from the moment Professor Riddle had that little reaction. You are his intended." Professor Garrison said almost tauntingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you so sure?"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh you know. I know people in very high places. Now, dearie I know what he is up to. I intend to stop him at all cost even if I have to use you."

Out of all the things that could possibly go wrong. Hermione was not expecting this. Tom didn't care about her. Of this she knew. Yet the way Professor Garrison spoke almost made it seem like he did. This man was clearly blind. She frowned.

"Do you often get mistaken, Professor?"

The older man narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely not. Now listen here. "He started to say. "I'm going to leave you with something rather useful. In no circumstances are you to repeat this anywhere. "

She didn't back down, laying her fingers upon his wand she pointed it downwards.

"What if I refused? What if I walked away?" Hermione spoke evenly, wetting her dry lips.

Professor Garrison cleared his throat. A sudden moment of silence.

"You think that once you walk away, you'll be safe?" He counter, drawing his wand away.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was tired of the threats.

"No. However it's not like I don't know how to defend myself if need be, Sir."

He smiled at her words, making him appear even more handsome. Though she knew better.

Glancing at the door, he stepped away.

"This is not over, Hermione. I'd be very careful."

It was a warning. She folded her arms. This was too easy and she wasn't daft.

"You still intend to leave me with something."

He peered at her, a chuckle coming past his lips.

"You'll see. In fact you'll return to me once you see how Tom really is. I'll be awaiting you."

The door suddenly open. Hermione frowned at the dismissal. She didn't spare him a look as she walked out. The hall was bare. The students yet to awaken. Hermione took the stairs that lead to the dungeons aka Slytherin area.

She needed to find Tom. Rushing down the steps Hermione had to catch herself on that last step. Her heart was thudding harshly within her chest as she made it to his door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tom awoke to the soft knocks. Wiping his eyes he glanced at the clock. It hasn't even been a full two hours since he arrived. He was still magicless and vastly angry. Whoever was at the door better pray that it was important. Nagini let out a sharp hiss of displeasure as he made his way to the door.

He scowled as he was greeted with Hermione wry expression.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Tom asked deadpan.

Hermione face darken. Serious fire within her hues.

"It's urgent. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. "

Tom scoffed but let her through. Hermione rubbed her temple as she took a seat upon his messy bed. Tom raised an arched eyebrow.

"Anyday now, Miss Granger." His tone was sharp.

Hermione felt the irritation seeping in her veins. She glared.

"Professor Garrison knows of my betrothal to you. He threaten my person, Tom."

Tom sighed and took a long stride to her. Observing the young witch. If anything all it was just ruffled feathers. There was not a touch of magic upon her. Still that did not give a right for Callum to threaten what was his. He'd rectify that later. He clenched his teeth as a hand brushed over her soft cheek. Tom heard her sudden intake of breath. As if really seeing him.

Hermione felt frozen as soon as his fingers touched her skin. Not the type to install fear no. This was different. She raked her eyes over him, alarmed. There were dark circles under his eyes. His dark eyes were calculated. His hair was unruly and the robe he donned was left open. Reveling pale skin.

Tom smirked knowingly.

"Do you like what you see?"

Hermione flushed at his words. Not giving him a straight answer. She avoided his gaze, staring at the hard wooden floor. He clicked his tongue.

"Answer me, Hermione. " Tom commanded.

Steadily she looked up, heart hammering. It was almost as if she were being lured. He was so close. She could feel his breath on her skin. The magic within her hummed, enthralled by Tom. Her voice was raspy.

"Yes"

His smile was devilish. Tom eyed her carefully as his fingers skimmed downwards. He could see various lights coming from inside her. The radiant glow of soft yellow, red and orange. It was her magic, her essence. He briefly pondered if she could read his.

Hermione's hand closed over his. A shake of her head.

"I should go, Tom. "

A tingled spread through him at her touch. His eyes widening in shock. What the hell?

"Wait" His voice falter as he closed his eyes. The room felt small and his body was beginning to heat.

Hermione froze at his expression, perplexed. Tom was being unusual. A hiss escaped her lips at a sudden burning heat seared into her skin.

"Ow!" She cried out, drawing her hand away.

Tom's eyes snapped open and Hermione gasped at the eerie glow of red. It reminded her of a blood moon. Warily she clutched her wand. This was not normal.

Tom's breath came in short pants. A groan coming from his lips. Nagini moving swiftly to come between Tom and Hermione. She flashed her fangs in warning. Before the serpent could lash out Tom hissed out at her.

"Leave her. I'm fine. "

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. Tom face was it's impenetrable mask. His voice cutting across like nails to a chalk board.

"This stays between us. I swear if you muttered anything to your idiotic friends. I will do more than wipe their memory clear. "

Tom wouldn't stand for this weak moment. Not for anyone. She may not know of his disappearing magic but that don't mean he didn't know of other methods.

Hermione Granger felt a shiver spread.

"What did you do? "

Tom grimaced but pulled her close, his lips tracing over her earlobe. He could feel her magic radiating, it brushed against him. Tom craved to coax it with his own. Yet the thought only infuriated him all the more. His voice is dangerous but soft.

"If you keep asking questions like that I'll have to punish you. Did you not learn your previous lesson?"

Hermione flinched, recalling the paralyzing fear of sleep paralysis. The steady heartbeat of hers sped up in alarm. Tom wove his fingers through her hair.

"Thats not necessarily something we need to go over again. Somethings wrong, Tom. "

He nipped her ear in warning. Hermione drew back with a hiss of pain. The look he gave her was dark, edgy.

"Our detention will be cancelled. I'm taking a personal day. During this time, you are not to come here. Owl if you must but I won't tolerate any disturbances. Is that clear, Hermione? "

Her face fell and she scoffed at him.

"Of course, Tom. Everything is always your way."

Tom fought very hard not to lash out but Hermione never cease to put a pin into it. The last thing he needs is for her to linger any longer. He eyed her coldly. Face nothing but a stone mask.

"You may take your leave, Miss Granger."

She huffed and walked to the door, halting momentarily.

"What of Professor Garrison? "

Tom sighed.

"I'll deal with him soon, Hermione."

There was some moments of silence then the door clicked shut. Tom felt his body hit the mattress. His vision swirled and he blacked out once more. Nagini hissing nothing but an echo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraxas seen Ginny from afar. The red headed witch chatting endlessly with Harry. He felt his eyes narrowed. He'd want nothing but a few words to spare. Abraxas walked on, following but not lingering too close. Harry proceeded to his class, bidding Ginny a farewell. That he catch up at later. Wasting no time, Abraxas snuck up on her, digging his wand threateningly into her back.

"Move into the left, right now." He hissed

The young witch froze but moved to a secluded corridor. Instantly her back was pressed into the stone wall. Confusion and anger flickering in her eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?! " she snapped

"Shut up, weasel doll. "

His wand pressed lightly upon her lips. Those ice blue eyes narrowed. His words coming out harsh.

"Did you really think I wouldn't catch you alone?"

She groaned, rolling her eyes. Batting his wand down.

"Are you seriously still mad about what happened with Draco? Jeez that was days ago. Let it go already, Abraxas. "

He frowned. She hadn't a clue.

"This doesn't involve Draco."

Ginny sighed.

"Then why are you being so-"

The words were suddenly cut off as Abraxas slanted his lips over hers hungrily. Taking the young witch by surprise. Abraxas was not holding back. Potter be damned. Two hands pushed him back.

"I can't-" Ginny started to say

Abraxas cut her off again with a kiss. He didn't want to hear anything. Just wanted to feel her unfold. Ginny couldn't help feel drawn to him. It was a thin line that she shouldn't be crossing. Especially with Abraxas. Yet her hands threaded through his long locks.  
He lifted her body off the ground, wrapping those slender legs around him. A moan escaping her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck. He pressed his length against her. Sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Abraxas. " She moaned

He halted his movements. And stared at her. The flush of red and the quick breathing. Ginny's hair was a mess. She was exquisite in her passion. He want nothing more to remind her. He leaned forward, his voice raspy.

"This is not over between us. I will find you again, Ginerva."

He set her down and kissed her forehead. He fixed up their robes with a simple spell and turned away from her.

Ginny felt tears prick in her eyes. Realization settling in like a heavy weight. She kissed Abraxas Malfoy. Even though Harry and she been broken up for a while. She had hoped that they'd patch things up. Now this would make him hate her. What was she going to do?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Callum Garrison watched as Hermione entered his classroom. She set in the middle row, Harry right next to her. Draco and Abraxas stayed at the back. Callum cleared his throat as the remaining students found their seats.

"As you should've known by reading the previous chapter that tying runes to another being is dangerous." He began to speak while taking a step from his post.

Hermione refused to meet his eyes. Heavily engrossed on the blank quill. He bit his tongue. The nerve of the little chit.

"Can anyone tell me who was it that tied a rune to Xavier Villobos?" He asked halting in front of the first row.  
Harry looked up then nudged Hermione. She scoffed at him and shook her head in refusal.

Hermione didn't want anything to do with Garrison. In fact she was more concerned about the empty seat next to her. Ginny never made it to class. She wondered what happened.

Harry rolled his eyes. Abraxas hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? "

"It was Sybil Ferrera. She wanted to coax Xavier into doing her bidding. However, she couldn't succeed and ultimately they both lost their lives."

Callum nodded.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin."

Hermione leaned back into her chair. Not really paying attention to the conversation. All she could think about was why Tom was acting strange. How much his health deteriorated in hours. It unsettled her. What was he hiding?

"Miss Granger, see me after class. "

The hard voice speaking out had her blinking in confusion. What?

She met the gaze of Callum Garrison. His face was staring down at her. A frown apparent. Those sea green hues narrowed.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Do pay attention, Miss Granger."

Harry groaned besides her. Hermione sighed as the class continue on. It felt if time just kept dragging on. She just wanted to go. Then Callum dismissed the class. Finally she bolted up stashing everything in her bag.

She was almost to the door when Callum stood in front of the doorway. His arms folded. An arched eyebrow raised.

"Why such a rush, Miss Granger? Did I not tell you to meet me after class?"

Hermione wanted smack the look off his beautiful sculpted face. She glared. Responding hotly with a hand on her hip.

"I don't owe you an explanation, Sir."

He smiled down at her, charming in a sense. Callum must pull a lot of strings with the female population. Still didn't mean he had to act like a deranged prat.

"Did you think because you have such high marks you are able to do as you please? How unbecoming of a lady."

Hermione clenched her fist. No scratch that she wanted to deck him squarely into next week.

"I don't care what you think. As far as I'm concerned you aren't anything to me."

Callum dropped the smile. Those eyes turning cold. If looks could kill.

"Careful, Miss Granger. I'm still your Professor."

Hermione was about to respond when she felt a dangerous ominous presence. She felt her throat tighten, her palms growing sweaty. Her eyes glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place. It was just them. Taking a step back, her heart stuttered in alarm. Realization that it was coming from Callum. He stared blankly. His face giving nothing away.

"You think Tom can protect you? You'd be a fool to think otherwise. He's nothing but a half- blood." He sneered

Hermione at this point drew out her wand. Her stance defensive. If he wanted a fight. He'll get one.

"Don't pretend you are better. How idiotic do you have to be to believe that blood fuels power?" She snapped back.

Callum stalked closer. His wand twirling beneath his fingertips. Dark magic radiated off him. Hermione tried not to flinch at the sensation of his magic nipping away at hers. Why did no one sense this?

Callum gave her a chilling smile.

"This room has been warded from both sides. No one will be able to come to your rescue. It would've been easier if you just submitted yourself. "

With a flick of his wrist, a cutting hex landed upon her shoulder. Hermione gasped. Her fingers touching the wound and finding her skin coated with blood. The pain didn't register until she tried to move. She hissed at the sensation. This was not good. Callum looked down at her, his face expressionless.

She couldn't beat him. Not like this. Hermione hung her head low. Trying to think. A sudden hiss caught her attention. Surprise upon her features. There trying to break the ward was Nagini.  
Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Well that concludes this chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed. I apologize that it took so long. Just every-day life stuff going on. Anyhow I did start the beginning of the next chapter. Also give my other Tomione a read if ya have the chance. The Evil Within. It's another full lengthy fic. I promise you'll love it! I been planning it awhile and I'm excited to have it out there finally! So send your thoughts my dears. See you next time!**


	6. Sticks and Stones

Force of Nature

Stick and Stones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom rolled to the side, a groan escaping his lips. He had no idea what time it was. Still his body protested as he dragged his weight up. Nagini was hissing, incessantly mind you. Everything seemed muddled through his eardrums.

Tom wiped his forehead, alarm suddenly jolting him. Nagini stared at him.

Something was rather amiss.

It rung through every inch of him.

"Go find Hermione. Watch over her." Tom hissed out.

The serpent didn't spare a moment, slithering away. Tom reached for his wand under his pillow. It felt cool to his touch yet different. Closing his eyes he focused his energy.

Inhaling and exhaling, a prickling sensation crossed his entire body with a wave of his wand. The magic was there, albeit quite faintly.

Tom let out a breath, relief filling. He needed more time. Still he couldn't help the wave of unease. Something else was amiss. But what exactly?

He maneuver the stack of books that laid at the foot of his bed. Until the rug was bare. He lifted it and pulled at the secret hiding spot. Out came a thick glowing crimson tome. The magic seeping out leaving a thrum of tingles through Tom's hands. It was as if it were beckoning him to open it.

Tom didn't hesitate. Delving through the pages. The image of a siren beholden a goblet stared back at him. His eyes narrowed as he re-read the excerpt. Nowhere did it say that his magic would've caused a reaction. Shite.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione scowled at her professor. Glancing at her wound. It was a simple cutting hex. It wasn't dark by any means but still he made the movement to hurt her. If anything it made her annoyed.

"That's hardly necessary. A detention would have sufficed."

The blood was still dripping upon the wooden floor. Callum's expression was unreadable. The press of his dark aura was unrelenting. His words were icy.

"Who are you to make such suggestions? "

A sudden crack and Hermione flinched. It felt like she was drowning. She swallowed trying to keep her composure.

"Didn't you say you needed me? "

All of sudden the hiss of Nagini coming up in front had Callum momentarily off guard. His wand was drawn in an instant.

"So your master's too much of a coward to come through." He sneered.

Nagini flashed her fangs. The body poised and ready to strike.

Hermione watched cautiously. It was strange that Tom would send his pet here. Yet the question still remains, why?

Where is Tom?

Callum folded his arms, bringing his gaze to Hermione. The curve of his lips tilting. She didn't trust it when he smiled like that. It was unsettling.

"Do you see it yet? Tom won't defend the likes of you. Despite all your high marks in your previous school, it's nothing here. There's nothing he can gain from you." He taunted.

Hermione clenched her fists, her temper raising. He didn't get to speak to her like that, professor or not.

"Enough. " She snarled, her magic sparking, making her hair move in a soft tussle. Her wand jolted in her fingertips. A healing spell touching her wound. Then she directed it upon Callum. "This is the last time. You may think you sway everyone but I know you are nowhere in the same league as Tom. "

Nagini hissed, slithering towards Callum. Ready to protect Hermione.

The beautiful face morphed in to silent anger. His eyes burned.

"How dare-"

"Yes! I dare! You foul excuse of a wizard!" Hermione cut him off.

Callum waved his arm and Hermione was flung back, her lower back colliding with the wooden table. A pained grunt escaped her lips as Nagini was also lifted, hitting her squarely in the chest. The impact left her groaning in pain as the weight of the serpent hung on her.

Nagini snarled in rage, moving swiftly towards Callum. Fangs flashing.

The wizard froze Nagini before she could reach. Then slowly he walked over to Hermione, his voice deceptively soft, yet vicious all the same.

"I'll let this slide, Miss Granger. However be aware that I won't be so lenient next time. I could easily make you disappear."

Hermione blinked as his words sunk in.

The wards fell and she could hear the voices of students from the door. Nagini still stood frozen to the spot. Callum turned around, his navy robes swirling with movement.

Standing on shaky legs, Hermione approached Nagini. Extending her hand. The tips of her fingers tracing the iced scales. She frowned. Nagini didn't deserve this.

Her magic flooded through. A yellow hue glowing off Nagini's scales. The ice melted leaving a puddle.

Callum opened the door, a mass of third years coming in. His face dunning a charming smile.

"Take your seats children. Class will begin shortly."

Hermione scowled at the display. Nagini hissed but moved out, her eyes lingering on him with distaste.

The curly haired witch approached him. The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. His voice was sinfully soft. His hand extending, her bag in its grasp.

"Till next time, Miss Granger. Oh, don't worry about being late. I'll let Professor Slughorn excuse your tardiness. "

Hermione grabbed her bag, her skin brushing against his. Her body went rimrod still. A electric current passing between them. Those eyes bore into hers. It unnerved her.

What was this?

Nagini hissing brought her senses back to reality. She didn't hesitate and walked out. She needed to see Tom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraxas stormed to the Gryffindor dormitory. Ginny wouldn't avoid him for long. The portrait lady raised an eyebrow noticing the Slytherin tie.

"You seem lost. "

The blonde gave her a disarming smile.

"I believe my intent is clear. Call for Ginerva Weasley. "

The door suddenly opened and his eyes widened. Harry Potter walking hand in hand with the person who invaded his thoughts.

Ginerva.

They halted their steps. Taking him in. Harry's eyes narrowed. Ginny frowned.

"What are you doing here? " Harry asked briskly.

Abraxas folded his arms. His tone sharp.

"What's it to you, Potter? I'm not here for you. "

Ginny inhaled, unlacing her fingers from Harry. Hurt and confusion lit his green eyes.

"Harry could you give us a moment. "

There was no room for argument and Harry sighed. His eyes locking with Abraxas. He knew that Ginny could handle herself quite well. But still.

"I'll be nearby, Ginny. "

She gave him a soft smile. Watching him leave.

Abraxas cleared his throat.

"Let's talk little lion. "

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tom waved his wand. A dull blue coming out. He scoffed. Turning to his desk and flipping through the pages.

Reverse of magi depletion. Connection with either witch or wizard through touch of magi can benefits it's user. However the cost could potentially be fatal if not used correctly.

A sudden knock broke him from his thoughts.

Nagini slittered in as the door opened. Hermione pursed her lips, eyeing Tom with unease.

Tom glared.

"Didn't I inform you that I didn't want to be disturbed? Why must you be so adamant in disobeying me?"

Hermione felt her temper raise at his ire.

"Well should I let Callum bloody well do his worst to me? Thanks to you there is a target solely upon my back."

It took seconds for Hermione to have her back against the wall. Tom hovering, his fingers tracing a line down her shoulder. Nagini hissed in displeasure. Hermione shuddered when Tom pressed against her clothed skin. No doubt he was furious.

Those eyes flickered to Nagini, a sharp hiss leaving his mouth.

Why did you let this happen?

Nagini tilted her head, unafraid of her master.

Late.

Tom scowled before turning his attention back on Hermione. A sigh escaping.

"You were foolish. "

What? Hermione froze, rather flabbergasted.

Tom twirled a loose strand of hair between his fingers, his voice continued. There was no anger but the edginess grated on her nerves.

"All you had to do was not let yourself be open for a potential attack. Instead, you of course ran that mouth of yours. It's your own fault. "

Hermione felt the last of her patience snap. She was just bloody tired of both of the men picking at her. The magic crackled with her pent up emotions. A hand pressing hard upon his chest. She glared, icily.

"Adolebitque. "

Hot tendrils of flames bursted from her hand that was currently on his chest. No wand needed. She learned while in America.

Tom recoiled, the sharp heated sensation brushing against him. He stared at her, his lips thinned. He didn't like when people attacked him. It also didn't help that his magic wasn't completely back.

Hermione didn't stop there, no she took another threatening step forward. The tips of her hair glowing a dull red hue. Tom could almost taste the angry magic from her.

However he was prepared. Those eyes of his flashed dangerously. Tom caught her arm before she could strike him. Wrapping it harshly on her back. He held her in a tight grip. The words were laced with venom.

"Be still, witch."

Hermione snarled, struggling.

"Well I'm not your pawn. "

Tom frowned.

"Your words, not mine."

She hissed, fighting to break away. Tom scoffed at her display. It was so muggle.

"Hermione stop. " Tom continued to speak. The magic of hers didn't cease to diminish. She was still deep in her emotions.

Tears welled in her eyes, yet she clenched her teeth to keep from spilling over. She wouldn't give him this. Hermione was damned tired. Being pulled back and forth. Distantly she could hear her mother's voice in the back of her mind.

Release,then just take a step back. Don't rush it, sweetheart.

Hermione blinked, her heart sinking at the memory. She needed to go, it was clearly a mistake being here.

Tom could feel the sudden change within her. She stopped fighting, her magic becoming a dull thrum beneath his fingers. The silence stretched between them.

Sighing, Tom released Hermione.

"For once just listen, Hermione. I won't always be here to fight your battles."

She sniffed.

"I didn't ask you to, Tom. "

He sighed. Folding his arms together.

"I'm still your, Professor. I will teach you but nothing more. This arrangement of marriage is a farce. I won't give you what you want. "

Hermione inhaled before turning to face him. Anger restoring in a flash.

"I never expected you to. For all your seduction and charms is nothing but empty lies. "

Tom didn't react. A chill passing over Hermione. The coldness in his eyes apparent.

"Get out, Miss Granger. Its improper for you to remain here. "

Nagini hissed.

Mate

Tom blinked. The word foreign in his ears.

Hermione was about to respond when the crimson tome on his desk began to glow. The soft red light luring her. She moved towards it, as if in a trance.

Tom caught her by the hand. Touch causing a hiss from his lips. It was strange, her magic seeping within him.

"Close your eyes, Hermione. " He murmur into her ear. His body pressing to hers.

A shaky breath leaves her, yet her eyes can't seem to look away. Tom's voice becoming distant. She doesn't respond.

Tom buried his face in her wild hair. His hand closing over her eyes. Blocking her view of the time. Hermione tensed at his proximity.

"What is that book? " She questioned, feeling uneasy.

"That book is no concern of yours."

Hermione broke away. Heart hammering. Staring up at Tom.

"It's dangerous, you should get rid of it. "

Tom scoffed. Not bloody likely. He still has much to do, which involved that tome. How dare she suggest such a thing.

"You should leave."

Hurt flickered in those brown eyes for a few seconds. Gritting her teeth. Hermione clenched her fists.

"I won't disturb you anymore."

Then she was gone. Tom closed his eyes, sighing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day went by

Then a week went by.

Then a month.

Then four months.

Hermione tried to ignore the feelings eating away at her. Tom been away, for too long. He hadn't sent a word to her in all of the days that passed.

All she knew was that eventually he'd come back. Professor Dippet assured all students and staff. It didn't stop the ache within her.

She didn't know where to turn.

It didn't help that Callum was still cornering her at every turn.

Those turns becoming too much.

Suggestive even.

Hermione recalled the faint brush of his lips on her skin. A confused rush filling her.

He would tower over her.

Curse after curse.

Then those eyes would stare down at her. Almost mocking yet a unusual gleam of heat would reside. She didn't understand it. Not one bit.

Hermione blinked as she walked into the library. Finding her spot in the back. She pulled out her books, ink, parchment and quill.

Her concentration focused on her studies.

Time went by.

Hours drifted.

Hermione felt her eyes began to drop as her writing swerve off the parchment.

She didn't see that she was no longer alone. Didn't see the spell that cushion her head as those eyes closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Turn Left

_Here's a little update! It's quite important for the next chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy!_

~ **Force of Nature~** _ **Turn**_ _ **Left**_

Xxxxxxx

Hermione walked into the common room. Not recalling falling asleep in the library. Yet her feet moved. Sleep still lingering in her eyes. The imprint of ink smudging her cheek. Harry sat by the fireplace, scowling at a letter in his hands. She pursed her lips, curiosity getting the best of her.

"What you got there, Harry? "

She took a seat next to him. The flames warming her face. He shifted uneasily.

"Uh nothing Mione. You should get some rest. Those bags are not doing you good. " He gave her a teasing smile.

Hermione frowned but it didn't stop her from yawning. Her body sinking into the soft cushion of the sofa.

"Oh gee thanks." She snarks before running her fingers through his messy hair. "There now you are no better than me."

"Hey! "

All of sudden the portrait opens and Ginny walks in pausing at the scene of them. An eyebrow raised.

"Dare I ask? "

Harry soften his gaze at her.

"Oh no. Where ya been? "

Ginny falters for a moment before shifting on her left foot.

"I was helping out a friend." She replies hastily.

Hermione notices the slight flush. A friend?

Harry gives her a smile.

"Ah good for you. Well I'm going to head to bed." He suddenly announces while standing.

Hermione yawns once more.

"Same here. "

Both girls went up to the dormitory after bidding Harry a goodnight.

Sleep claiming her within moments once her back touched the bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A dreaded sigh left Hermione as she took her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Abraxas taking the seat next to her. She ignored him.

These past months of being his partner did nothing to quell the uneasiness. He wasn't by any mean a bad partner. Surprisingly he was intelligent. No, the problem was that Abraxas was too keen on asking questions. Questions that he had no right to ask.

"So have you received the news on your betrothal yet? What half blood has been chosen for you?"

She gritted her teeth.

"I told you already. None of your concern, Malfoy. "

Honestly. It was not his business. However it didn't stop the familiar ache to form. Tom invaded her thoughts. Constantly.

This classroom did nothing to help. With Professor Camus substituting. There was nothing wrong with her teaching method. It just felt wrong that she was there and not Tom.

Hermione rubbed her temple. Annoyed.

The classmates continued to talk amongst themselves. Chatter becoming too loud.

Until there was nothing but eerie silence. Abraxas becoming incredibly still besides her. Footsteps echoing against the wooden floor. A wave a magic brushing across.

Hermione felt her eyes grow wide as Tom moved to the front of the classroom. Her body reacting in shock.

It was unusual.

Tom was the same yet different. She couldn't exactly pinpoint it. Yet she knew.

Those dark blue hues surveyed the class.

"I imagine my absence was a bit of shock. Rest assured that everything is fine. Now, Professor Camus brought me up to speed on where you left off. I expect everyone should be ready for the test tomorrow. During this time review with your partner. Begin."

Hermione blinked.

It was surreal. Almost as if he was purposely avoiding her.

She couldn't help but stare. From the dark curl to the chiseled features. His dark robes swirled with movement.

Her cheeks felt too warm. Her thoughts straying to a memory.

Memories of sinful lips across her skin.

Instinctively, Hermione clenched her thighs together. The heat was spreading.

All of sudden he caught her gaze. The expression unreadable.

Then she was hissing in pain. The throbbing of her head making her shut her eyes. Her walls brought down within seconds.

It felt as if a haze went over her. Rendering her immobile. Her hands began moving to the book and flipping it open. She was without her free will.

Abraxas turned to her. The same glazed expression.

They worked.

Time going by too slow.

Until they were all released.

Tom's voice filling the classroom.

"You are all dismissed. Be sure to study."

Everyone left. Save for her. She stayed. A whirlwind of emotions filling her. Still one standing out from the rest. Anger.

It burned right through as she made sure to slam the door shut. Wards coming in place. Tom folded his arms at her display.

"Was there something you need, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bristled at his flippant tone.

"Who do you think you are? " she all but snarled.

Tom scoffed at her.

"I don't need to explain myself."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No? "

Then she shoved him hard. Tom catching her arms in a tight grip. The touch searing as her pulse began to race.

"I waited for some type of indication. As your betroth I should at least know. It's been months Tom. " her voice continued.

"Don't tell me you were actually worried. " Tom mocked with a slight curve to his lips.

He couldn't be that daft.

It hurt. The way he would brush her away without a second thought. All this time she genuinely felt herself losing. Losing herself to Tom.

"Well my mistake. " Brittle sounding.

Hermione pulled away, trying to hold her composure. Only for Tom to stop her with a single spell.

"Oh no, Miss Granger. You don't get to turn your back on me. You want the truth? "

He circled her.

Almost predatory.

Tom stopped with a thoughtful hum. Hermione couldn't do nothing but stare up at him. Body frigid. She should've known better.

"Long ago I was once a student here. One night, I overheard a conversation. Imagine my surprise when I learned that there was more to dark magic when infused with other magical properties that are uncommon. "

He started conversationally. Hermione flinched when his hand gripped her chin. Gentle at first before digging his nails into her skin. She hissed at the sensation.

"My then Professor Humpfrey knew so much more than your typical Ancient Runes. The old man was full of secrets. So of course I proceeded to get what I wanted. Do you know what that is, Hermione? "

She tried not to tremble at the contact, tried to keep a steady mind. The pounding in her head returning tenfold. A breath coming out before her answer.

"Knowledge. "

Tom released her face, leaning forward. Their foreheads touching.

"Mmm close. "

His fingers playing with the ends of her curls. Hermione licked her lips. She could suddenly feel it. The difference of Tom Riddle. The magic.

"Power. "

That cold smile was all that greeted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callum pushed through a group of Gryffindors. Animosity burning hot in his veins. Tom was back.

He wanted to put an end to him and to avenge his uncle. Yet, he would still have to wait on it.

Hermione was still an issue.

They been going back and forth these past months. Each time he wanted to drag her further into the abyss. Wanted to crush that little light belonging to Riddle.

He nearly growled at the memory of their last encounter. The rune etched into her skin by his own workings. He made sure that it wouldn't ever come off.

Those brown eyes staring hatefully at him.

He continued to move past all the students briskly. Until a 2nd year Ravenclaw boy walked into him. Making him narrow his eyes.

"10 points from Ravenclaw. Be aware of your surroundings, Mr. Chang. " He sneered.

The young boy apologize before stepping aside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom carefully removed his robe. As if it were a delicate part of him. Hermione watching his every move cautiously.

The pale fingers digging into his pockets for his wand.

"So some time ago my magic ceased temporarily. You may recall the first time I took ill. "

Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue.

"It was strange. You see magic has always been with me for as long as I could remember. Though during my little personal project, I didn't foresee the outcome of what it did to change one's own signature of magic. "

A horrified expression crossed her features.

"Tom! Are you insane?! That could've killed you!"

The older man scoffed at her display.

"Well this just proves to show you that I can achieve greater things. I won't be limited to anything. "

Hermione rubbed her temple. A headache was already forming. Then she hissed in pain. Her hand coming to clutch the back of her neck. A whimper escaping her lips.

Tom was upon her in seconds.

"Hermione! "

Dots danced in her vision. Tremors rocking her frame. She could hear Tom calling out. Until her vision went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom caught Hermione before her body could touch the ground. The twitching severe. He did a diagnosis with a flick of his wand. Every fibre of him going to bewilderment and rage at what he found.

Carefully, Tom lifted her curls from the base of her neck. A inky dark circular image stared back at him. The inner sign making Tom seethe.

He already knew who was behind this.

Callum is dead man.

His classroom door suddenly swung open with such a force that Tom nearly dropped Hermione.

A mad rush filled Tom as he carefully set Hermione down. Callum strode forward taking in the scene. A sneer at his lips.

"You should've stayed away, Tom. "

Without a word Tom slammed the door shut, warding his room.

"Exactly what did you do with Miss Granger? "

Callum moved slowly towards them, eyes never leaving the young woman.

"Plenty of things. You were away so I vented out on your little bride to be. That mark was just a special message to you. "

Tom glared, as his magic branched out in his anger. Hermione continued twitching.

"Fix it, Callum or I'll make your death appear as an accident. "

The wizard quirked an eyebrow. A malicious smile forming.

"No. "

xxxxx

 _Woa there Callum. Ehhhhhhhhhhhh XD He just can't contain himself. Soooooooo next chapter we will get an insight on Tom's past months. Stay tune my dears_ :)


	8. I Won't Forget This

**So we are back at it again! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I did struggle with this chapter. Also had a lot of life changes going on since then. Thank you for the reviews!! I know many are anxious to get back to this fic, so here we go!! :D**

 **~Force of Nature~**

 _I Won't Forget This_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Ago

Tom inhaled as the cold air swept across his cheeks. Red coloring his features. He moved through the deep snow. The wetness seeping into his clothes.

Cursing under his breath he continued to walk through the village. It was nearing sundown. A simplistic townhome stood in front of him.

Tom briefly wondered if there was another tedious task involved. His magic simmered within. The door suddenly opened before he could raise his hand.

Surprised in his eyes.

A short woman with a long plain brown dress and black veil greeted him. Her face was hidden from sight. Her tone was firm.

"Ye seek something that ye don't understand. "

Tom frowned.

Who does this woman think she is?

Clearing his voice, he went for the charm persona.

"Milady I've heard that my answers were to be found here. You are the infamous seer are you not?"

That didn't seem to deter the woman. Still she turned her back.

"Come before ye catch ill. Tea is just about ready. "

Tom followed after her.

The scent of burning cedar wood in the air. Candles floating in mid-air. A cloth table greeted them, several old looking books opened all at once. Dried petals of various flowers remaining everywhere.

His gaze taking everything in.

"Are you alone here? " He suddenly asked.

The woman sat down, her magic sifting between them. The veil being lifted. Pure white eyes gazing back at him.

"Aye. "

Tom's smile was malicious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Weeks Ago

Hermione hurriedly move through the crowd of drunken students. The deep red gown she adorn moving with each step. The black heels clicking against the ground. A few loose curls escaping from her hairdo. Draco followed after her, wand in hand.

"I said stop, Granger. "

She pursed her lips, halting momentarily. Hermione hated when he used that tone with her.

Music could still be heard from a distance. It thrummed against her in soft vibrations. Folding her arms, she turned to face him.

"What is it Malfoy? "

Draco still had his wand pointed at her.

"I know you have something to do with him leaving. "

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What? "

"Professor Riddle, Granger. He left because of you. "

Anger lit her features within seconds.

"That's a serious accusation. "

"You think that none of us wouldn't catch on to your pathetic attempts to lure him to you. " he snarled.

Hermione took a step in his direction, her magic crackling.

"You don't know a damn thing. "

Then he struck out. A jet of red headed towards her. Hermione didn't so much as flinch whilst non-verbally and wandlessly sending it back at him.

The spell knocking him on his behind. Slits of red dripping from his cheeks. Those eyes glaring hatefully.

"That's quite enough, Miss Granger. "

Hermione froze at the harsh solid voice. Professor Garrison moving towards them. His hand pulling Draco up.

"Leave us, Mr. Malfoy. See to it that you clean up that face. I'll handle Miss Granger. "

Draco frowned but walked away with a huff.

Callum folded his arms.

Hermione felt the tension. She really didn't need this. Especially not now. The way he stared at her made her feel incredibly exposed.

Why did she agree to even come to this event?

It shouldn't have surprised her when Callum took the moment to grab her hand, leading her away from prying eyes.

She tried to pull away, yet his grip was enough to leave a bruise. Her heels clicking and somewhat scraping across the floor.

"Do keep up, Miss Granger. " he snarled.

Nearly toppling over her dress, she was pulled into a room. Callum placing wards all over. The cold air brushing across naked skin. She tried to withhold the shivers.

"You do realize this is harassment, Professor. " Hermione spoke through clenched teeth.

"Young Malfoy had other intentions that exceed what you think. You ought to thank me, Miss Granger. "

Hermione folded her arms, chin held high and eyebrow raised.

"Well thanks but I'm going to leave now." her tone snippy.

"Tom's plan don't involve you. Sulking like a child doesn't become you."

She scoffed at his words.

"Don't even-"

The words were cut off as his hand suddenly pulled her close. Magic sifting out, dark and burning.

Callum leaned over, the ghost of lips pressing at the base of her throat. The fingers tracing patterns upon the back of her neck. Hermione froze at the contact, heart racing.

Then a cry broke from her lips and she shoved him away. The pain piercing across her skin. Callum stared at her with a heated expression.

Hermione turned away. "What the hell?! "

The door remained lock as she tried to wandlessly open it.

Callum's voice carried over, his body close.

"You won't recall this, Hermione. In fact we'll come back to this when the time is right."

Just as she was about to respond her body convulsed bringing her to knees. Chest becoming heavy. Until her eyesight went dark.

Callum gathered the witch in his arms. Whispering more spells.

She wouldn't remember but damn if her days weren't numbered. He glanced out at the window. The new moon. Callum didn't care, what's one more life.

His footsteps lead them to her dormitory. A shocked gryffindor boy staggering out of the way.

"Miss Granger had too much to drink. I'm here to see her back safely. "

The boy nodded and pointed to the upper side of the corridor. Callum proceeded to bring her up. The red gown dipping as he set her upon the bed.

He couldn't help but stare at her.

Soft features when unconscious. Sighing, he undid her hair with a flick of his wrist. He turned away. Until a groan escaped her lips. Callem halted his movement, peering over.

"Tom. "

Something akin to silent rage flickered in his eyes. So he clenched his fists before moving down the steps. Just a while longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time

Tom swerved slightly, the spell missing by an inch. Callum narrowed his eyes, casting another. Tom was unimpressed.

"Undo the curse and I will let you walk away. "

"I won't release her. "

Another dark spell missed Tom. The wizard shifted his movement, his smile was vicious.

"Have it your way, Callum. "

Callum felt his breath catch and he suddenly couldn't see. The room felt sinister to him as he been blinded. Snarling in outrage, he muttered another curse missing Tom entirely.

"Tick tock, Callum. This blindness can be reversed only within five minutes. Undo what you did to Miss Granger. "

The wizard paled, as the threat lingered in the air between them.

"If I do that, what's to stop you from coming after me? "

Tom moved closer, each step clicking in an echo. It brought chills down Callum's spine.

"Actually, I believe we can come to an agreement."

Callum hesitated. The thought was ludicrous but perhaps later he could find a way to outsmart Tom. He licked his lips.

"Alright, Riddle."

A soft voice hissed and within moments Callum was able to see once more. He flinched at how close the other wizard was, Tom's eyes were dark and unreadable.

"Now then undo the curse. "

Callum's gaze strayed to where the unconscious girl was then looked back at Tom.

"I didn't specify on how long it would take to release her. The new moon phase has just past. I'm unable to do so right now."

Tom folded his arms.

"What exactly did you do? "

" _Mors marcam._ "

Tom narrowed his eyes, not liking the answer.

"Imbecile! You do realize that if she dies at Hogwarts then it will still be traced back to you. Using that rune on her is forbidden to wizards. Not to mention especially on a student. "

"You are one to talk, Riddle. " Callum

sneered.

Tom faltered a moment before responding.

"You must really be a fool to think she means anything to me. "

"Oh that doesn't mean shite. She is still yours by law. "

"Oh so are you jealous, Callum? "

"I tried to kill her. What do you think?"

Tom quirked an eyebrow.

An unspoken silence drifting making the air almost spark.

"I see the very thin line, Callum. "

"So what now I'm all of sudden supposed to agree with you. Be friends with you. "

Tom scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, I will send for you. This is too public right now. Don't want to frighten the students."

Callum shrugged before making way to Hermione. The sight of her chest rising and falling, brought him a mixture of emotions. Still alive. Tom watched him carefully.

Callum whispered over her skin. Magic rippled in the room. A golden hue casting her entire frame. A few moments passed and then she groaned.

Tom's eyes flickered over to Callum then to Hermione. He knelt forward. Fingers brushing the curls from her face. She stared up at him, disoriented. Everything ached and all she wanted was to sleep.

"What happened? "

Callum's voice drifted over them.

"Something you don't need to worry about. "

She froze as if suddenly recalling. Hastily Hermione stood up, a burst of vertigo swirling her vision. Tom held onto her before she could stagger away.

"Easy there, Miss Granger. It would be best for you to retire. " Callum spoke out.

"But- "

"I'll write up your excuse. Now let me help you. " Tom pressed, leaving no room for argument.

Hermione felt his fingers tighten around her shoulder. Callum moving to their line of vision. The action making Tom glare.

"Allow me, Riddle. "

"I hardly think that is necessary. Your class begins soon. "

The tone had an edge to it, Hermione noticed. She felt like she was caged in with two dangerous beings with no way out.

"Oh that is true but one more thing I must do. Riddle not a sudden move."

The closer he got the more her heart thudded. She could feel Tom's fingers digging into her. The scent of Callum wafting into her nostrils. It was different scent underneath the magic brimming. This was lighter not quite floral but earthy. Hermione could see something lurking in his eyes.

Callum leaned forward, unfamiliar words leaving his lips right before those very same lips crashed into hers.

Hermione stood frozen, eyes wide. A foreign sensation crept inside. It burned icy, almost as if something connecting within. Shock wearing out. Her palms on his chest tried to push him away. Tom leaned toward her, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

The familiar hiss was all she heard as Callum deepened the kiss. Her eyes closed of their own accord, an emptiness filling her. Then another moment passed. Callum pulled away, looking at directly at Tom.

"That should buy some time."

Tom stared back, face indifferent. Yet his eyes gleamed.

"That's the last time you'll ever touch her like that. "

Callum smirked before turning away and walking out. Tom sighed before setting up his wards. He walked them to the nearby table where she sat atop. It was silent and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"What is going on?"

Tom ignored her as he pulled out the parchment, neatly scribbling. Then he passed it to Nox. Nonchalantly, his voice dipped making Hermione become wary.

"You been marked with death. Unfortunately, Callum had resort to other methods to keep your soul intact. Don't dwell on the kiss. It meant nothing. "

Hermione frowned. That didn't even sound remotely right. How did this even come to be? Matter of fact why is Callum even wandering around freely?

"How does this not bother you?"

Tom didn't answer, letting the silence sink for a few moments.

"What did you expect? That I'd maim him? Here of all places? Don't be foolish Hermione. I'm not letting myself in that spotlight for Callum Garrison."

"You have something in mind. "

Tom lips quirked and he let his gaze slid over her. Something dark lingered within. Hermione felt the constriction in her throat. The way her pulse began to rush.

Tom walked slowly to her. His presence engulfing. It was entirely different from Callum. Perhaps that's why he knew never to test Tom in that aspect. He'd lose.

Hermione didn't flinch when Tom came between her legs. No, she held her breath when his hand slid tantalizing up high upon her thigh. Her fingers whiten when she gripped the edge of the table. Arousal heated like a flame.

"Would you like a demonstration? "

It was a simple question. However, Hermione knew better. Well she'd like to think she did. The coursing heat was relentless as Tom continued to move his wicked fingers underneath the skirt.

She shudder at the coolness of touch. The breath escaping in a gasp as Tom moved her thighs apart.

"Tell me _no_ , Hermione."

Gods.

She could almost taste him. His lips brushed over her jaw.

Tease.

There was no doubt he could feel how much she wanted him. Her fingers released and pulled him forward by the front and she kissed him hard.

Tom groaned into her, as her legs wrapped around him. She was tired of waiting. To hell with waiting for marriage. She was of age and damn it, Tom was hers.

Tom pulled back, eyes dark with desire.

"Get up, we aren't doing this here. "

Hermione felt flushed and breathless.

"What? "

Wandlessly, Tom fixed her clothes.

"That excuse is only useful for today. I have a class in an hour. "

Drat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pardon me for ending it here. Ahaha. I'm already working on the next chapter. Also I like to thank the person who pointed out my mistake in the 2nd chapter. It was minor but I like to remind everyone that I don't have a beta for this fic. All the mistakes are mine. Anyhow if anyone notices anything please let me know. Till next time!! :D**


End file.
